In the past, there have been numerous types of clocks. This is of an improved highly decorative clock. It is composed of a mirror arranged within the central zone of a frame and a chamber defined between the mirror and a light reflective glass so that light rays impinging on the mirror are reflected between the reflective glass and the mirror and wherein an annular ring of light sources are arranged in the forward chamber about a pair of clock hands on the clock motor.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a highly decorative clock which appears to create an illusion of great depth by reason of light rays action upon a mirrored surface and a reflective surface creating an unusual illusion of depth.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: